Not Alone
by musicfreak1107
Summary: Sometimes, all you really need is someone to prove that they will be there for you, no matter what. And that you're not alone. Kendall/OC
1. New Girl

**Not Alone**

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

**Sometimes, all you really need is someone to prove that they will be there for you, no matter what.**

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight and his three best friends, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia, arrived back at the Palm Woods late one night, still pumped up on adrenaline, after having just finished their first sold out concert.<p>

"That was SO amazing!" James cheered.

"I will never forget this!" Logan added.

"Best concert EVER!" Kendall agreed with his friends.

"It was definitely a big time rush!" Carlos cheered, while laughing at his own little pun. "See what I did there guys? Huh?" The other three boys rolled their eyes, playfully punched Carlos, and continued walking through the lobby.

"Last one to the pool is a Logan!" Carlos yelled as he ran to the pool. Kendall and James took off right after.

"Hey! I take offense to that! Logan yelled back as he, too, ran off after his crazy friends.

Carlos was the first to reach the pool and immediately jumped in, after giving a triumphant cheer for being the first there, and splashed water everywhere.

Kendall reached the pool next, but suddenly stopped right before he jumped in.

"Dude?" "Why did you stop?" James and Logan yelled at their blonde friend. They followed his gaze to the other side of the pool where their eyes landed on a girl, apparently new to the Palm Woods as they did not recognize her, who was now drenched thanks to Carlos.

"Whoo!" Carlos cheered victoriously again as he resurfaced. He was about to ask who was last when he saw his three best friends just standing there, staring. He followed their gazes across the pool to the girl that was now drenched in water. Oops.

The girl has jumped up off the side of the pool where she had been sitting, shocked and somewhat frustrated by what had happened.

Carlos quickly climbed out of the pool and ran over to the pool, Kendall, James, and Logan close behind.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there and now you're soaked and it's all my fault and…sorry." Carlos rambled off quickly.

"It's fine." The mystery girl replied, even though she definitely looked slightly annoyed. "I was about to head up to my apartment anyway. It's getting kind of late."

"I'm still sorry. I'm Carlos, by the way. And these three are Kendall, James, and Logan." Carlos said as he pointed to his friends, who were just standing there, oddly quiet. They noticed that this girl didn't seem to really be giving off a friendly vibe, and her eyes were kind of red, as if she had been crying.

"I'm Natalie. It was nice to meet you guys, but I really need to go. I'm sure I'll see you around." And with that, Natalie waved bye and quickly left the pool.

"Bye!" The four friends called after her.

"Did she seem a little, I don't know, off about something to you guys?" Kendall asked, staring after her.

"Well, I mean, she did just get soaked by Carlos. Anyone would be annoyed by that. She was probably enjoying the quiet when we all came running in." Logan replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kendall replied, even though he had a feeling that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. He quickly shook it off and pushed Logan into the pool, going back to the fun that they had come to the pool to have.

* * *

><p>Natalie was sitting by the pool, relaxing after a long day of moving into the Palm Woods. She had just moved there, of course to get into acting, singing, and dancing, but she also had other reasons that she kept to herself as to why she had wanted to come there so badly. More than anything, she had wanted to get away from her home, where everything bad had happened. She decided that none of her "friends" would miss her anyway, so, here she was. At the home of the future famous in LA.<p>

Her apartment was full of boxes that she just really did not feel like unpacking, so she decided to go walk around her new home. She headed downstairs and noticed that the pool was oddly vacant, so she went and sat on the edge, letting her feet dangle in the water.

The peace and quiet was nice. She thought about all that had happened right before she left. She found out her "friends" were all just bashing her behind her back, she found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her with one of these so-called friends, and her parents had gotten a divorce. Life pretty much sucked. She felt alone, and couldn't stop the tears as they started coming.

When voices started coming from the lobby, she snapped out of her daze and quickly wiped her eyes, in case anyone came her way. She didn't want any fake sympathy from one of these Hollywood wannabe's. She listened to what the voices were saying,

"_That was SO amazing!"_ She heard one voice cheer.

"_I will never forget it!" "Best concert EVER!" _She heard two more guys continue on. Apparently some guys from a band had just arrived back.

"_It was definitely a big time rush!" _Natalie heard one more person cheer. It got quiet again momentarily until she heard, _"Last one to the pool is a Logan!"_

At first, Natalie was confused as to what it meant to be a "Logan", but that soon passed as she realized where these guys were headed: right to the pool where she was.

She tried to jump up and get away from the pool quick enough, but before she could get away, one of the guys had jumped in the pool, and she was drenched.

_Great._ She thought to herself.

Thankfully, the other three guys that were with the crazy cannonball guy had noticed her and stopped before they got her even more wet.

As the first guy resurfaced, he let out a "Whoo!" before seeing his friends and followed their gaze to where Natalie was standing, dripping water.

He quickly climbed out and ran over to her, his friends close behind.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there and now you're soaked and it's all my fault and…sorry." The soaked boy rambled off.

"It's fine." Natalie replied, even though she was slightly annoyed. She really just wanted to get out of there without really talking to them. She hoped they couldn't tell she had been crying. "I was about to head up to my apartment anyway. It's getting kind of late."

"I'm still sorry. I'm Carlos, by the way. And these three are Kendall, James, and Logan." The wet boy, who she now knew to be Carlos, told her. His friend gave a quick wave as he said their names.

"I'm Natalie. It was nice to meet you guys, but I really need to go. I'm sure I'll see you around." And with that, she waved bye and quickly left the pool.

"Bye!" The four friends called after her.

Natalie ran up to her apartment, to get away from these guys. They seemed nice, but after all that had happened to her, she didn't want to trust or get close to anyone. _Plus,_ she thought to herself,_ obviously they are rock stars and probably have girls throwing themselves at the four. Why would they want to care about me? But they were kind of cute, especially the blonde one._ Natalie stopped in her tracks. Where had that thought come from? She quickly shook it off, opened the door to her apartment, and went inside. _But they did act like they cared, kind of. It was hard to tell though, since I didn't really give them much of a chance to talk. Oh well. I am jealous of the friendship that they seem to have. Like they truly care for each other. Why can't I find that?_

And with that thought, Natalie climbed into bed, crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is a new story that I wrote. It's been a while since I've written anything, so please review and honestly tell me what you think. It would be grealy appreciated!<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Would It Matter?

When the Big Time Rush boys got home from rehearsal the next day, they walked into the apartment to find Mrs. Knight baking cookies.

"I smell cookies!" The four boys shouted and ran for the kitchen.

"Stop right there. No cookies for you boys. They're for the new girl across the hall.

The four boys looked at each other. "New girl. Nice!" Mrs. Knight just rolled her eyes at them.

"Try not to scare her off, please." Mrs. Knight begged the boys as she took the cookies out of the oven.

"Mom, we would never do that." Kendall insisted.

Just then, Katie walked into the room. "Um, remember that one girl that moved in a few weeks ago and then moved right back out because Carlos scared her with his crazy helmet antics?"

"Hey, that was not my fault. It's not like I meant to burn her while I was using my rocket powered skates when I was hanging out with her in the park."

"Where did you get rocket powered skates in the first place?" James asked.

"Logan made the rockets and then I attached them. It was awesome if I say so myself."

"And I need to learn to keep the rockets more tightly locked up apparently." Logan added, shaking his head at his foolishness.

Mrs. Knight just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up."

"Yes Mama Knight." The four boys chorused as they walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kendall decided that he wanted to go for a swim to get away from all of the stress that the day had brought. While the other Big Time Rush boys decided to head to bed, he went to the pool.<p>

Just as he was getting close to the door that led outside, he heard music coming from the pool area. He realized that it was Natalie that was sitting by the pool, playing a guitar and singing with her back to the door.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care?_

_If my time was up I'd wanna know you were happy I was there_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep?_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow then maybe you would miss me_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

_I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together?_

_Would it matter at all?_

_What if I just tried not to remember?_

_Would it matter at all?_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

_Would it matter at all?_

Kendall leaned against the doorframe and listened to the beautiful voice that Natalie had.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care?_

_Still stuck inside this sorrow_

_I got nothin' and going nowhere_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

_Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together?_

_Would it matter at all?_

_What if I just tried not to remember?_

_Would it matter at all?_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

_Would it matter at all?_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

_Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together?_

_Would it matter at all?_

_What if I just tried not to remember?_

_Would it matter at all?_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

_If I left tomorrow would anybody care?_

_Stuck in this sorrow_

_Going nowhere_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

_Would it matter at all?_

Kendall couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her voice was amazing. But he also couldn't believe the words that had just been sung. _She can't really think that, can she? I mean, I don't know much about her except her name, but she seems like there is someone that cares about her. But I guess I haven't seen her around anyone the past couple of days while she's been here._

Just then, Natalie got up and started to walk towards the door. Her eyes were red, just like the night before when she had been crying. She froze once she realized that someone was standing there.

"You sound amazing." Kendall said as he started to walk toward her.

"How much of that song did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are a great singer and that I'm jealous that only the pool gets to hear you." Kendall's comment made Natalie crack a smile. "But, you didn't actually mean any of those words you were singing, did you?"

Natalie visibly stiffened when he asked that question. "Um, no, of course not. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you around." And with that, Natalie took off into the Palm Woods, leaving Kendall standing there confused.

_There's something that makes me think that not everything is OK. And I want to help her. I just need to figure out how._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please review :)<strong>


	3. The Girl in Apartment 2K

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Kendall finished his swim, and then went back up to Apartment 2J, where his friends were playing video games and Katie was watching. Kendall set his stuff down on the table and then went and sat with his friends.<p>

"Wanna play?" Carlos asked, not taking his eyes off of the screen as he was about to finally beat James.

"No thanks guys." Kendall replied as he continued to just sit there.

Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen then with a plate full of cookies. "Boys, do you mind taking this plate to the girl across the hall? Make her feel welcome."

"Sure mom." Kendall said as he turned off the XBOX.

"Hey! I was about to win!" Carlos pouted as the game ended.

"No you weren't." James and Logan said at the same time as they got up off the couch.

"Yeah-huh." Carlos argued back and stuck his tongue out at his two friends. Logan and James stuck their tongues out as well.

"Man you guys are idiots." Katie said as she shook her head, and walked off to her room.

The Big Time Rush boys stepped across the hall and knocked on the door of Apartment 2K. They waited patiently for the girl to answer the door. When she did, the boys were all shocked at who stood there. It was, in fact, Natalie, the girl that Carlos had drenched at the pool. She stood there with a box in her hand, as she was still unpacking her stuff.

"Hey guys. You're not here to soak me again, are you? 'Cause I'll go grab an umbrella if I need to." Natalie joked as she answered the door.

"No, we're just here to bring some cookies that Kendall's mom made. They're chocolate chip!" Carlos replied happily. "And I am really sorry about getting you wet last night."

"It's fine. It was an accident. They happen." Natalie replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you need any help moving in? It looks like you've got plenty to unpack." Logan asked as he noticed all the boxes behind her.

"No, no, I'm fine, but thanks."

"Are you sure? I mean, I've got great muscles that could help you, ya know." James said as he flexed his muscles and Kendall elbowed him.

"We'll just be going then. See ya around." Kendall told her.

"Yeah, see ya." Natalie replied as she shut the door.

The boys walked back to their apartment and plopped back down on the couch.

Kendall spoke first. "Do you guys think there's anything odd about her?"

"Kendall, we've only talked to the girl twice, and that was only to take her cookies and apologize for Carlos being stupid." Logan told him.

"Yeah, it's not like we've had an actual conversation with her. And hey, I am not stupid." Carlos replied back.

"What would make you think that something's up with her?" James asked, confused.

"Well, I heard her playing her guitar and singing when I went down to the pool earlier. She has an amazing voice, by the way. But anyway, the song that she was singing had some really deep and almost depressing words. Stuff about 'would it matter, would anyone care if I wasn't here tomorrow' stuff like that. And when I asked her about it, she basically stopped talking and ran off." Kendall told the guys. "And she didn't want us in her apartment. It's like she has something she doesn't want to tell us."

"Well, Kendall, we don't really know her that well. If there was something wrong, it's not like she would tell someone she had only known for five minutes. As for the apartment thing, she just didn't want any help." Logan replied thoughtfully.

"I guess that's true, but I still feel like we need to do something to help her. I don't think anyone would just be singing that song." Kendall replied back.

"OK, then let's just try to be friends with her. Maybe if she knows that she can trust us, she'll let us know if something is wrong. But she's not just going to tell us anything right away. We need to just make her feel welcome, just like your mom said to do." Logan told him.

"OK then, tomorrow we'll see if she wants to do something with us that doesn't involve Carlos soaking her." James declared.

"Hey!" Carlos replied and then pouted on the couch.

* * *

><p>In Natalie's apartment…<p>

_Yum, these cookies smell so good!_ Natalie thought to herself. _And the boys do seem really nice and fun to be around. But it's not like they would really want to be friends with me anyway. It's not like I'm super pretty or funny or anything. I'm sure they have tons of girls all over them all the time. Why would they care about me?_

Natalie ate one of the cookies and went back to unpacking her stuff, before putting on pajamas and crawling into bed. She lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, as she thought about the boys. _And the blonde one seems really nice, but he also thinks that something is up after hearing me sing. But he did say my voice was amazing. But it's not like he would ever actually go out with me. No matter how cute I think he is, and no matter how much he likes my voice. He probably says that to all the girls just to flirt with them. Oh well._

And those were Natalie's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter 3. I would really appreciate it if you would take a minute and review. I don't care if it's good or bad, it would just be nice to have some feedback. <strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Questions, Questions, Questions

**Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers! Here is a Christmas present for all of you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Questions, Questions, Questions<strong>

The next day, the boys of Big Time Rush walked across the hall to Natalie's apartment to see if she wanted to do something, just like they had said they would to make friends with her. The guys all waited patiently as Logan knocked on the door. Finally, Natalie answered the door.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Natalie asked the four boys in front of her.

"Not much. We just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the pool with us, ya know, for fun. And this time we're warning you that you might get wet." Kendall replied, giving her one of his charming smiles.

"Well, that sounds like fun, and I don't have anything else to do, so, why not? I'll go get changed and stuff and meet you by the pool in ten minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya down there." James replied, as the boys headed for the pool and Natalie went to change.

Natalie closed the door behind them and went to find her swimsuit. She was excited to hopefully be making some close friends, even if they were all guys. She had always had trouble fitting in, feeling like no one ever really wanted to be her friend. This had caused her to have self-esteem issues and become depressed. She was determined to stay out of that depression here and just have a good time in LA. Maybe these boys would be the way to prove that someone did care.

_And who knows? Maybe one of them will become my first boyfriend?_ Natalie thought to herself as she quickly changed into her super cute swimsuit and headed downstairs.

When Natalie got down to the pool, she immediately found the four boys she was looking for. They were already in the pool, and it looked like they were playing water volleyball. Carlos saw her walk up.

"Hey Natalie! Our stuff is on those chairs right there! Put your stuff down and come play with us!" Carlos yelled out. Natalie put her stuff down, took off her cover up and climbed in the pool.

"So, which side am I on?" Natalie asked the boys.

"You should be on our team!" Kendall yelled out to Natalie. Currently, the teams were Logan and Kendall verses James and Carlos.

"Hey! But then you guys have an extra player! That's not fair!" James yelled out in protest.

"Well why don't we just play a different game then?" Logan asked, always having the best solution. "How about Marco Polo?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun to me!" Natalie agreed. "And I vote that Carlos should be it."

"Why me?" Carlos cried out. "I hate being it!"

"All in favor of Carlos being it, say 'aye!'" Natalie said.

"Aye!" Kendall, Logan, and James all agreed.

"Looks like you're out numbered Carlitos. Close your eyes and come find us!" Kendall said as he started to swim off.

"Ugh, fine. Marco!" Carlos yelled out, as the others yelled "Polo!" in return.

After a few minutes of chasing everyone around the pool, Carlos eventually caught Natalie.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Carlos yelled as he caught his mystery person and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dang it!" Natalie called as Carlos had her tightly held. The other three guys swam over to them, since the game was over. "Well, now what do we want to do?" Natalie asked.

"We could go grab some lunch?" Carlos suggested.

"Let me guess, you're hungry already?" Logan asked, looking at the Latino boy as Carlos shook his head.

"Fine, what do we want to eat?" Kendall asked everyone.

"Let's go to that new burger place that just opened up. I heard it was good." Natalie suggested. The four boys agreed and they all went upstairs to go change.

* * *

><p>The boys changed quickly, and were just waiting on Natalie. They were just sitting in their apartment waiting with the door open so that they could see when she came out.<p>

"So, why did you think that something seemed weird about Natalie? She seems to fit in perfectly with us." Logan asked Kendall.

"I don't know. When I heard her sing that song was mostly what set it off. And then she just didn't really say much to us or anything when we did see her. But mostly, it was listening to that song she sang."

Right after that, Natalie came out of her apartment and walked across the hall into theirs. "Nice crib!" She said as she walked into their apartment for the first time.

"Thanks! Gustavo gave it to us as a treat for our hard work." Carlos proudly told her.

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She replied back.

All five of them walked downstairs to the lobby and then off to the new burger place. All throughout lunch, the boys and Natalie all just talked about random things, mostly asking questions that let the boys get to know Natalie and vice versa.

"So, Natalie, where are you from?" Logan asked.

"I'm from this little small town in Texas that none of you guys have probably ever heard of." She replied.

"What's it called?" James asked.

"Stony Point."

The four guys looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Nope." "Haven't heard of it." "Nuh-uh." "No idea." They all replied at once.

"Told you." Natalie said as she took a sip of her drink.

"So are you out here by yourself or is your family coming out or friends?" Kendall asked her.

"No, I'm out here by myself."

"Do you miss your family and friends that you left behind?" Carlos asked next.

"I, uh, my family and I, um, things weren't good when I left. And I'm not sure if my, uh, friends care or not." Natalie said as she looked down at her drink and started messing with her straw. She didn't notice the look that Kendall gave the other three boys, hinting that that might be what was wrong.

To Natalie's pleasure, they got their food before the boys could ask any more questions so they were able to drop the topic, at least for now. The five friends ate their food in silence and then walked back to the Palm Woods.

When they got to Natalie and the boys' apartments, they went separate ways.

"Well, I'm going to go to my apartment now. Thanks for the fun today. Bye guys!" Natalie said as she went into her apartment and closed the door before the guys could say anything else.

They looked at each other in confusion before Kendall spoke up. "Now do you guys believe me when I say that I think that something is wrong?"

"Yeah, I think Kendall's right. But what do we do? If she's had problems with friends and family back home, it's not very likely that she's just going to open up to us about what's wrong." Logan told his friends.

"Genius boy's right." Carlos agreed.

"So then what do we do? I don't know about you guys, but I want her to have friends here that care, since it sounds like hers don't." James said.

"What if one of us tries to talk to her?" Kendall suggested. "Do you think she might tell us then?"

They all looked to Logan. He looked hesitant. "Maybe. I don't know, Kendall. She still doesn't know us very well. But you can try if you want to."

"Fine then. I will." Kendall said as he knocked on her door.

"Good luck dude." Carlos said as he, Logan, and James walked into their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Next chapter will give more about Natalie and what's going on, as well as some other stuff.<strong>

**And I am SO sorry about making you wait so long for an update...but I will make it up to you! :)**

**Annnnd one more thing...if you like this story you should check out my other BTR story called "Elevate." I have really enjoyed writing it and I think you will too! :)**

**Merry Christmas and thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story! Please review...it can be your Christmas present to me ;)  
><strong>


	5. You're Not Alone

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: You're Not Alone<strong>

Previously…

"_What if one of us tries to talk to her?" Kendall suggested. "Do you think she might tell us then?"_

_They all looked to Logan. He looked hesitant. "Maybe. I don't know, Kendall. She still doesn't know us very well. But you can try if you want to."_

"_Fine then. I will." Kendall said as he knocked on her door._

"_Good luck dude." Carlos said as he, Logan, and James walked into their apartment._

* * *

><p>Kendall waited for a few seconds before Natalie answered her door, confused when she saw Kendall. "Hey Kendall. What's going on?"<p>

"Not much. Do you mind if I come in and help you unpack?" Kendall asked her.

Natalie hesitated before answering. "Uh, sure, if you really want to." She said as she opened the door wider so that he could come in and then shut the door behind them. "So why do you want to help me unpack?" She asked as she walked back to the box that she was currently unpacking.

"Ya know, so that we can talk some more and get to know each other better." Kendall said as he walked over to the same box that she was at. "Our conversation just sort of ended at lunch today."

Natalie's eyes widened as she realized what he was really here for. _He's here to find out more about my family and friends. I don't know if I want to tell him everything. How do I know if I can trust him? _Natalie thought to herself. "Uh, yeah, I guess it kind of did when our food came. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we asked about your family and friends, but you didn't say much about them. You just said that you were here alone. And then our food came before we could ask anything else and you stopped talking. Is something wrong?" Kendall asked, not really thinking about what he had said until Natalie looked up at him. "Um, sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I didn't mean to just flat out ask that."

"No, it's fine, but, uh, what makes you think that something is wrong?" Natalie asked as she stopped unpacking things and Kendall did the same.

"When we asked you about them, you sort of stumbled over your answers and you said that things weren't good with your family and you weren't sure if your friends cared. To me, that seems like something's wrong." Kendall told her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

_He's not going to let me out of this one._ Natalie thought to herself. "Are you sure you want to hear my story? It's not a very fun one and I'm not sure you would really care anyway."

_Why would she automatically think that I wouldn't care?_ "I don't know you very well yet, but I do care about you. And I want to know what makes you think that I wouldn't care about you."

Natalie walked over to the couch and motioned for him to follow her. "First, do the other guys want to know this too? Or is it just you?"

"We all do, but we decided that maybe you didn't want to tell all of us, so I came over."

"Are you all my friends? Do you all actually care or is this a joke?" Natalie asked him.

"Yes, we're all your friends, and no this is not a joke." Kendall said, starting to doubt that she really trusted them and thought that she had been hurt in the past by 'friends.'

"Then should we go get the others?" Natalie asked.

"We can if you want to." Kendall told her.

"They'll want to know, too, I guess. Might as well just tell you all at once."

"OK. Be right back." Kendall said and walked across the hall to grab Carlos, James, and Logan. A few seconds later, all four boys were back. James and Carlos sat on the table in front of the couch, Logan sat in a chair next to them, and Kendall sat down next to Natalie on the couch. "So?" Kendall asked, prompting her to start.

Natalie took a deep breath before she started. "Well, like I said, I'm here by myself. Things weren't going so well at my house, which is part of why I left. To get away from all of it." She paused to look at each of the boys. "I was sick of everything so I left. I had always wanted to be an actor, singer, or dancer so I thought why not go out to LA? So here I am."

"What exactly was going on at home?" Logan hesitantly asked, not wanting to upset her or anything, but wanting to know.

She looked down at her lap before taking a deep breath. Kendall was sitting next to her and grabbed her hand to calm her down. She had been constantly messing with her hands. "Thanks." She said and Kendall gave her a smile. "Without going into too much detail, my parents had started arguing a lot. And sometimes my dad would take his anger out on me." She said as she heard the guys gasp.

"He beat you?" Carlos asked, shocked.

"Yeah. But not a lot. Just a few times before I left. And it was never that bad." She assured them before they freaked out too much. "I just wanted to get away from it all." She said, as a tear slid down her cheek. Since Kendall was closest, he pulled her into a hug and wiped the tear away. James and Carlos reached forward and each placed a hand on her knee, while Logan reached over and rubbed her arm for comfort.

"Well now, you don't have to worry about that. You're here and they're there. And you never have to go back." James told her with a smile.

"And you have us now." Carlos added with his contagious smile, which cause Natalie to faintly smile in return.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I found someone that will listen to me." Natalie said.

"Don't worry. We will always be here for you." Kendall told her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what about your friends back home? Do they know?" Logan asked.

Natalie backed out of Kendall's grip and just went back to holding his hand. "My, uh, 'friends'," Natalie started and put air quotes around friends. "I told them and they basically didn't talk to me anymore. They left me on my own. Which is why I said that I figured they didn't care." She said as she looked back down at her lap. "That's why I didn't want to explain at lunch today. I thought you guys would stop being my friends, just like them. And I was so happy to have you guys that I didn't want that to happen. Please don't leave me." She finished and looked back up at the boys with tears in her eyes.

The guys were all looking at each other, and then quickly all jumped up and engulfed Natalie in a hug as she started to cry. They all just sat like that for a few minutes before the boys slowly pulled away. James, Logan, and Carlos sat back in their seats while Kendall kept one arm around Natalie.

"We're not going to leave you, Natalie." Logan told her.

"Yeah, don't ever think that we would leave just because of what you told us." James added.

"If anything, it makes us want to stay even more." Carlos said.

"You're not getting rid of us now." Kendall finished.

"Really?" Natalie asked.

"Really." All four of the boys confirmed.

"You guys have no idea how nice it is to hear that." Natalie told them with a smile. "And you guys mean it?"

"Promise." They all replied.

"Thanks so much." Natalie sincerely said.

"I do have one more question." Kendall said as he pulled away slightly so that he could look at Natalie and she could see him as well. "That song I heard you sing the other night…did you mean those words you were singing?"

"At the time? Yeah, I really did. But now, unless you guys are lying to me and are about to leave me, no. I don't anymore. Thanks to all of you." Natalie said.

"Good. Because that also worried me from the beginning." Kendall told her as he tightened his grip again.

"Yeah, he's been asking about if we thought something was wrong ever since he heard you sing that." Carlos said.

"Really?" Natalie said as she looked up at Kendall. "You were worried?"

"Well, yeah." Kendall said as he scratched the back of his neck and Natalie just smiled.

"You guys are so awesome and so lucky to have each other as friends."

"And now we have you as well." James told her.

"Yeah, and you're not getting rid of us." Carlos said, which made Natalie laugh.

"Well, I'm glad. But I really do need to go back to unpacking." Natalie said as she looked at what all she still needed to do.

"Want some help?" Logan asked.

"I would love some." Natalie said, glad to have found some friends that she truly believed she could trust.

A couple of hours later, the guys left Natalie for the night and went back to their apartment. Katie and Mrs. Knight had been gone all day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The four boys plopped down on the couch in the main area of the apartment.

"I never would have guessed that Natalie had been through all of that." Carlos said.

"Yeah, she seemed to cover up everything really well." James added.

"Do you guys really think that she is going to trust us that easily, just because we said that we would never leave her?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's going to take more than that to prove it to her." Kendall told him. "And I have an idea." He said as all of the guys leaned in to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it! This story is almost over, probably just one more chapter...<strong>

**I hope your holidays were great!**

**Please review! :) And thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>


	6. Safe and Sound

**Two chapters in one day? Yep...This is the last chapter of this story, so I just went ahead and uploaded it. Plus, no one is giving me feedback or anything about this story so I'm not really into writing it anymore...sorry.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Safe and Sound<br>**

_Previously…_

_A couple of hours later, the guys left Natalie for the night and went back to their apartment. Katie and Mrs. Knight had been gone all day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The four boys plopped down on the couch in the main area of the apartment._

"_I never would have guessed that Natalie had been through all of that." Carlos said._

"_Yeah, she seemed to cover up everything really well." James added._

"_Do you guys really think that she is going to trust us that easily, just because we said that we would never leave her?" Logan asked._

"_I don't think so. I think it's going to take more than that to prove it to her." Kendall told him. "And I have an idea." He said as all of the guys leaned in to hear it._

* * *

><p>"OK, here's my idea." Kendall said. "Girls love it when guys sing to them, right?" The other three guys nodded. "So why don't we write a song for her? We can say something about how we won't leave her and everything will be OK!" Kendall said excitedly as the other guys started to smile as well at the idea.<p>

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" James said. "Then she can hear my amazing voice." He said as he pulled out his lucky comb and combed his already perfect locks. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos rolled their eyes.

"Or it can show her just how much we really care. But how do we start this song?" Logan asked.

"Well, we need to show her that we won't leave her and that she's not alone here." Kendall said. He ran to the room that he and Logan shared to grab his guitar.

"Ooh! What if we say something about how she's safe here and we're not going to let her go?" Carlos suggested with a smile.

"Yeah! And then we can go from there!" James said. Logan went and grabbed his notepad as the guys sat there and wrote their song for Natalie.

* * *

><p>The guys spent most of the night writing their song before they were finished and satisfied with how it sounded. They obviously wanted it to sound great so that it would show Natalie how they felt.<p>

"So, what now? Do we just go sing it for her?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kendall said as he looked at the clock. 3:30AM. "But maybe we should sleep first, and then go sing it to her and not wake her up." The others agreed as they went off to their rooms and slept.

* * *

><p>About noon, the guys were up and walked over to Natalie's apartment with Kendall's guitar in hand. They knocked on her door and she answered a few seconds later.<p>

"Hey! What's up?" She asked the guys. "You play guitar?" She asked Kendall when she noticed it.

"Yep. And we have something that we want to show you." Kendall told her.

"Ok then, come on in." She said and opened the door wider so that they could come in. They sat down just like they had the night before and Natalie sat back in her same spot next to Kendall. Kendall smiled when she sat down next to him. He had started to really like her, but wanted her trust before he went any farther than that.

Kendall strummed his guitar a couple of times before he looked at everyone. "Ready?" He asked the guys and they nodded in reply. He turned to Natalie and she nodded as well. "Before we start though, I should warn you that we are not songwriters." He told Natalie and the other guys chuckled in agreement.

"This should be interesting then." Natalie said with a smile.

Kendall strummed his guitar a few times before he looked up at Natalie and started started singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>when I said I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Logan then took over the next part.

_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>

Kendall, James, and Carlos joined Logan for the chorus.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be<br>Safe and sound_

Kendall played a little bit on his guitar before James took over the first part of the next verse.

_Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Carlos then joined James and they sang the rest of the verse together with a beautiful harmony.

_Hold on to this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone, gone<em>

Kendall and Logan joined in again for the chorus.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be<br>Safe and sound_

After singing some harmonies, Kendall then sang the next line by himself.

_Just close your eyes_

Logan then joined in.

_You'll be alright_

Then James joined back in.

_Come morning light_

Finally, Carlos joined back in for the end of the song.

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Kendall played a few last chords as the guys sang a couple more harmonies and then ended the song. The guys looked at Natalie to see her reaction to what they wrote for her.

"That was beautiful." She told them with a tear running down her face. "Do you guys really mean that?"

"Yeah, we do." Logan told her.

"We sang it in a song, of course we do." James said.

"That's one of the coolest things that anyone has ever done for me." She said, with tears running down her face. Kendall reached over and pulled her into a hug. "You guys are amazing."

"We know." James and Carlos said jokingly.

"No, but seriously. No one's ever tried to prove that they care, and you guys wrote me a song. That's so sweet."

"It was Kendall's idea." Logan told her.

"Really?" She asked. Kendall nodded as his cheeks turned red. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied back. "And we hate to leave, but we have to go to the studio today."

"And Gustavo will kill us if we're late." Logan said as he and the other guys stood up.

"OK. I'll see you guys later then." Natalie said as they all walked toward the door. Logan, James, and Carlos walked back across the hall, but Kendall paused and turned toward Natalie. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We're here for you Natalie. I'm here for you." Kendall said before he walked across the hall as well.

Natalie closed the door and then had the biggest smile on her face that she had had in a long time. A couple of seconds later, though, someone was knocking at the door again. She answered it, confused when she saw Kendall again. "Yes?" She asked.

"Will you go out with me sometime?" Kendall asked, very nervous of what she would say.

Natalie was shocked at what he had just asked her. Yes, she liked him. Did she trust him enough to go out with him? "Yes." She told him with a smile. "As long as you don't hurt me."

"I wouldn't even consider it." He said as he came forward and hugged her, both of them happier than they had been in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't own the song used in this chapter. It's "Safe and Sound" by Tayl<strong>**or Swift. It's from the Hunger Games movie soundtrack. You should check it out! And if you haven't read The Hunger Games you should check them out as well.**

**And now that this story is over, you should all check out my story Elevate and let me know what you think of it! I really enjoy writing those one-shots.**

**Thanks for reading this and since this is the last chapter, will you please please please review and give me your final thoughts? :)**


End file.
